Invader Avatar
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: IZ/Avatar crossover. Zim leaves Earth after humans learn about aliens and pleads for a new mission. The Tallest send him to Pandora in hopes of him dieing. That plan backfires and Zim's going to have a tough time deciding which is better: Irk or Pandora?
1. Our Irken's story and arrival

Invader Avatar Part 1

In the cold vacuum of space, we see a small Voot Cruiser drifting through the stars. Who was in this Voot Cruiser you may ask? It was none other than Invader Zim himself. Zim sighed as he looked out his window as a shooting star passed. He turned his head to the right to see his robot pal Gir sucking on an Irken soda.

"Gir? How did it go so wrong?" Zim asked his pal who stopped drinking and just shrugged, then went back to slurping. Zim rolled his Irken eyes in disgust. It had been four months since everything had happened to the two of them, yet, it only felt like a few "Earth" days. What happened? Well to begin, during one of Zim's plans for world conquest, he had mistakenly confused his base's self-destruct button with his giant Doom-cannon laser since they were both the same color and Gir had forgotten to label them. He pressed the self-destruct button, which only gave the two enough time to get into the Voot Cruiser and hope for the best. Luck, however wasn't on their side this time. The blast from the house caused them to sky rocket into the air and lose control. They just so happened to crash into the park where a festival of humans were celebrating meat. News reporters quickly came to the scene and took pictures and videos of the two. Luckily, Zim was able to get the Voot Cruiser working in the nick of time before officers and scientists arrived and the duo rocketed away from Earth. A few days passed as the two just drifted through space. After a while, Zim finally decided to call the Tallest and told them what happened. He pleaded if he could have another mission but they hung up on him. However, later on that day they called him back. He was going to get a mission! Zim was so happy he felt like jumping for joy. They told him that he was given "Pandora" and was given directions to it. Other than that, they said nothing and they appeared to be…holding back laughter? Zim just thought they were laughing from some joke a random Irken had told them. Too bad Zim was horribly wrong. The Tallest didn't tell Zim that Pandora had some of the most nastiest creatures that would and could easily tear Zim limb from limb. So, here we have Zim flying through space and heading to his new planet to conquer.

"Hey master? How long until we get their?" Gir asked as he threw away his Irken soda. Zim shrugged.

"I do not know Gir. It could take another few months maybe. Just, please don't sing the doom song again. If you DO, then Zim will throw you out of the air lock and leave you behind. Understand?" He asked. Gir only nodded and sat in silence for a few seconds, then started singing the doom song. Zim's right eye began to twitch.

"THAT'S IT!" Zim yelled in rage and began to case Gir around in the Voot Crusier, who only laughed and giggled.

**5 Months later**

Zim was floating inside his Voot Cruiser as drool came down his tongue from his opened mouth. He gurgled as he turned to his side. He looked half awake. Gir was spinning in the air as he continued to sing the doom song.

"_For 5 months that stupid little robot has been singing that HORRIBLE DOOM SONG! AND HE'S STILL DOING IT_!" Zim yelled in his mind. Suddenly, a beeping noise caught Zim's attention.

"Eh?" He asked as his antenna shot up and he floated over to the computer.

"Warning. Planet ahead" The computer said as a screen appeared and showed a planet the size of Earth.

"What planet is that Computer?" Zim asked, very interested.

"Planet Pandora" The computer responded and Zim's face lit up like a birthday cake.

"YES! WE'RE HERE GIR! WE FINALLY MADE IT!" Zim yelled with joy and Gir stopped what he was doing to take a look out the window to see Pandora.

"It looks like Earth!" Gir said and giggled with joy.

"Don't let that fool you Gir, Pandora is very very different from Earth" Zim said as images of Pandora appeared on the computer screen. Zim rubbed his chin in interest as it showed everything on Pandora.

"Very interesting. Much of the world is floating! Fascinating! Computer, take us down so that we may conjure up a base" Zim said and the ship flew down into Pandora. As the two were searching for a spot to plant their base, they saw much of the wild life from above and below.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh, master! Look at that big bird thingie!" Gir said as he pointed to the great and legendary…Great Leonopteryx!

"Eh? That is a big bird! Computer! What is that thing?" Zim asked, very interested. The computer beeped for a few seconds.

"That is the Great Leonopteryx. The most feared creature on Pandora. It strikes fear into all beings on Pandora and is a solitary predatory that strikes from above" The computer said. Gir blinked for a few seconds and tilted his head.

"Hey master? Why is the big birdie headin' for us? Maybe it wants to play!" Gir chimed as the beast roared. Zim's antenna's shot up in fear and he looked up to see the Leonopteryx diving right toward them. Zim screamed as he drove the ship to the left in the nick of time, with the Leonopteryx just barely missing them. Zim shot off like a rocket as the Leonopteryx flew back up above the Voot Cruiser and began its chase.

Zim frantically tried to lose it but it was no use. Every few seconds the Leonopteryx would dive toward them but Zim was quick enough to dodge at the right time. The two rocketed above giant trees and other flying wildlife that flew out of their way.

"GIR! THINK OF SOMETHING!" Zim yelled as the ship dodged another one of the Leonopteryx's attacks. Gir thought for a second and then banged his head against the Voot's side. He looked outside the window and saw the forest. His face lit up as something clicked inside his brain.

"Oh I know! Head into the big forest master!" Gir said. Zim stared at his for a second.

"How is that going to-- WAIT! THAT'S IT!" Zim yelled and grinned as he flew down into the forest and the Leonopteryx followed him. Zim dodged many giant trees left and right with the Leonopteryx right behind him. Up ahead were many vines connected by two trees but since the Cruiser was so small, it could easily fit right through it. Zim quickly went right through it and stopped and turned around a few feet away from the vines. The Leonopteryx wasn't quick enough to fly up and quickly became tangled up in the vines. He roared at the Cruiser and struggled to get free. Zim smiled proudly.

"HA! Stupid bird! Not even the most feared creature on a new world can best ZIM! FOR I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled as he did an evil laugh. Gir joined in a few seconds after.

"Now, to end this battle of goody Zim-ness!" Zim cackled as he pressed a button on the cruiser, which shot out two balls of green energy and struck the Leonopteryx, who let out an agonizing shriek. The Leonopteryx broke free of the vines, which caught Zim off-guard. However, instead of attacking, the Leonopteryx flew away in the other direction. An evil grin never left Zim's face.

"YES! Run in fear Leonopteryx! Run from the threat that is even bigger than you, ZIM! Ha ha ha! Zim may be small but he packs a punch!" He said as he turned the Cruiser around and began to search for a place to set up base. As they continued to search, Gir started to giggle which caught Zim's attention

"What? Did Zim go overboard with proclaiming my greatly superior-ness? " He asked. Gir shook his head.

"That was fun! I like that big birdie thingy!" Gir said as he took out a candy-bar from his head. Zim sighed in disgust.

"Gir, only you could have the mentally ability to think that was so called "fun". We could have DIED! Do you want to die?" Zim asked.

"YES!…Wait?…NO!" Gir said as he giggled. Zim rolled his eyes and looked out his window. Zim stopped the Cruiser as something caught his eye. He lowered the Voot Cruiser down and saw the perfect spot for a base. It was a large piece of land that had many trees surrounding it. Zim rubbed his chin.

"Hhhhmmmmmm. If my calculations are correct, which they always are, then our base can't be seen through all these giant trees. No body will be able to spot us! Unless, if they're flying from above then they might have a good chance at seeing our base, but that doesn't matter. As long as we keep our ground we'll be fine!" Zim said as he landed the Voot Cruiser down onto the grass. He opened the window and stepped out. For a few seconds, he couldn't breathe but he took hold of his breathe until his P.A.K quickly took care of it and, after a few seconds of holding his breathe, he let go and Zim breathed in through his mouth. A smile grew across his face.

"Oh how I love you my P.A.K.! What would Zim do without you and your ability to allow Irkens to breathe on any kind of planet?" He asked no one in particular. Gir popped his head out of the Cruiser and walked over to Zim.

"You'd die master!" Gir said and laughed. Zim only nodded and then took out a small device. He pressed a button and planted it into the ground. He grabbed Gir as the device drilled down into Pandora's soil. Within seconds, Zim's old house appeared out from under the ground. The only difference was that it was missing the fences and sidewalk up to the house. Zim chuckled evilly. The two began to walk up to the house.

"Whatcha goin' do now master?" Gir asked.

"I'm going to study Pandora some more, Gir. I need to know what else lives here so that we don't get torn limb from limb! The size of that bird was most impressive and I must know if all the other creatures here on Pandora are like that! But first…" Zim said as the two walked into the house.

"…I'm going to call the Tallest and tell them I've made it to Pandora" He continued as he walked toward the kitchen while Gir jumped happily onto the couch. Zim opened the trash can and jumped down into it. He made his way to the communications room.

"Computer. Enable a communication link to the Massive" Zim demanded as the screen in front of his began to flicker on.

**Meanwhile on the Massive**

Light years away from Pandora, we see the Massive drifting through space with other ships following right beside it. Inside the main hull, we see Red and Purple doing nothing while other Irkens are doing their job.

"Hey Red?" Purple asked.

"What?" He responded as he grabbed a bag of donuts and threw one into his mouth.

"You think Zim's dead yet? He hasn't called us in 5 months! I think he's dead!" Purple said happily. Red only rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up Purple, remember when he called us 6 months after leaving on his "mission"?" Red said. Purple sighed. Suddenly, a computer began to blink.

"My Tallest, incoming transmission" The Irken at that computer said.

"Where's it from?" Purple asked. The Irken looked at the screen again.

"It's from Planet…Pan-dor-a, my Tallest" The Irken stated. Both Tallests sighed in disgust.

"Put it through" Red commanded. Immediately, Zim appeared on the screen with a happy face.

"Greetings my Tallest!" Zim bowed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Red said as he stuck another donut into his mouth and swallowed.

"Zim has arrived on Pandora and boy do I have a story for you!" Zim said. This caught some of the Tallests attention.

"Were you attacked?" Purpled asked with a smile. Zim nodded.

"It was from the most feared creature on Pandora: the Great Leonopteryx! It almost had Zim a few couple of times but Zim was able to outsmart it with my great superior mind-set and thinking ability!" Zim proudly stated.

"Are you stranded on Pandora because of this attack?" Red asked. Zim shook his head. Both the Tallest frowned.

"Well, I'll be reporting in later my Tallest! I must go and study more of Pandora's creatures! Invader Zim, signing off!" Zim said, saluted and then cut the transmission. Both the Tallest sighed.

"Why doesn't Zim ever die?" Purple asked Red. Red rubbed his chin for a minute and thought.

"I don't know. Maybe he's immortal and can't die or something! Remember when we sent him into a sun? HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE THAT!?" Red asked, losing his cool. Purple shrugged.

"How could he be immortal and not die?" Purple asked.

"I think one time didn't Zim say something about "Black Magic"?" Red stated. Purple only nodded and then his eyes went wide with excitement.

"HEY LOOK! That guy made popcorn!" Purple pointed to an Irken, who had a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"GET HIM!" Red yelled as the two chased the Irken around the room while others just laughed.

A/N: Do ya like it? Hm? Hm? Tell me! Read and review if you wish too.


	2. Neytiri meet Zim

**Invader Avatar Part 2**

Zim was currently in a small metal room sitting in a comfortable chair. The room was barely lit, only the light from his TV screen in front of him giving off the glow. His P.A.K was connected with the screen, by a tube, as data flowed down in a path and into his P.A.K. Zim pressed a button on the TV screen, it stopped giving data, and then it flickered off. Then his P.A.K disconnected the tube and it went back inside his P.A.K.

"Most interesting…" Zim muttered as most of the information about Pandora flowed through his brain. Through what the computer had gathered and gave to the Almighty Zim, Pandora's creatures were very huge! If Zim didn't keep his guard up, then he'd be squashed like a little bug within seconds. However, Pandora seemed to be in the "Primitive" state of the evolutionary scale. This "mission" was going to be easier with Zim's superior intellect and technology! Zim smiled, as he knew he could finish this mission…not that he couldn't finish his mission on Earth mind you.

"Zim shall easily take over Pandora in their primitive evolutionary state! I'll have this planet under Irken control in no time! For I am ZIM!" Zim stated as he got out of the chair and stepped into a tube, which proceeded to take up to the upper levels of his base.

"Now, if what the computer downloaded is correct then the dominant filthy species is the…Na'vi?…" Zim scoffed at the stupid name for the dominant species on Pandora.

"…How stupid. I'd prefer Pandoraians! It is so much of the better! Zim-better!" He continued until he got up into the kitchen and saw Gir eating a plate of waffles at the dinner table. Zim got himself a seat and sat across Gir, who was chewing like a mad man.

"Hi'ya master!" Gir said as bits of food fell out of his mouth and onto the table. Zim only waved and nodded.

"Yes, good to see you as well…Gir" Zim said as he took out a note pad and a pencil from his P.A.K.

"Whatcha goin' do master?" Gir asked as he wolfed down the rest of the waffles.

"Well, Zim has learned much about filthy Pandora and its species! The most dominant species are the…Na'vi!" Zim stated. Gir giggled and laughed for a few seconds.

"You mean like the little blue fairy that helps the guy with the pointy ears and hat and saves the princess from the big-scary-evil-man-guy?" Gir asked, referring to Legend of Zelda.

"No Gir. Not that Na'vi! Zim is talking about the species Na'vi! They are quite different!" Zim stated as he pointed a finger in the air.

"How?" Gir asked.

"I would tell you Gir, but you'd probably only get confused and try to put it in your own words, which would make it even more confusing then when I told you the first time!" He said. Gir only nodded and smiled.

"Why you have that pencil and note pad master?" Gir asked, pointing to his note pad.

"Zim must think up of a good story to convince the Na'vi Zim is not here to conquer them! Through what the computer was able to gather, the Na'vi were in a war just a few months ago from an invading force! Zim must be even more cautious than he usually is so that the filthy Na'vi do not learn of Zim's mission!" He said as he put his hand to his chin and began to think up of ideas. Gir took his plate, placed it in the sink, and took out his Piggy toy.

"Tell them you a…SPACE EXPLORER…um…sent to gather the lost line of piggy's that…uh…fell down onto Pan-do-ra!" Gir said as he ran around the kitchen table. Zim only rolled his eyes.

"It's Pandora Gir! Plus, that is a stupid idea any way…..however…that does give Zim a good idea!" He said as he rubbed his hands together as a plan formed into his head. Zim got off from his seat and headed toward his door.

"Gir, hold down the fort! Zim shall be back later! He is going to find…the Na'vi!" Zim said as he closed the door and began his search for the Na'vi.

**45 Minutes Later!**

It had been 45 minutes and Zim had no luck in finding any Na'vi's. Zim let out a frustrated growl. He was walking through giant trees but he quickly stops as his antenna's perk up and his superior hearing kicks in.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" Zim questioned as he could faintly hear…something. It sounded like…breathing. He moved a few steps forward toward a tree and the breathing got louder, but only by a bit.

"Okay! Come on out and show your self to Zim! I know you are here creature! Zim can hear your breathing with his superior hearing!" Zim said as he took to a battle stance and waited for the creature to come out. After a few good seconds, the creature came out and jumped down from the tree. It fell right in front of Zim and when he saw what it was, he gaped in awe and shock. It was a Na'vi! In fact, it was none other than Neytiri herself! Zim only stared at her with his mouth agape. Why? Maybe it had to deal with the fact that she was 8 feet tall! The same height as the Tallest themselves! Both stood in silence for a minute.

"What are you, strange being?" Neytiri asked, taking out her bow and arrow and aimed in at his heart. Zim only bowed, which was traditional when meeting a very tall being on Irk such as the Tallest. This act cut Neytiri off guard and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am the great Zim! You must be a Na'vi, correct?" Zim asked. She nodded.

"Zim is an explorer! I travel across the galaxy to learn more about planets and their species! It is Zim's great career!" He stated and smirked. Neytiri eyed him cautiously.

"How do I know you are not lying…Zim?" She asked as she pointed her arrow at his head. Zim bit his lower lip but then remember all about the information he was given by his computer.

"Zim understands that you are not trust-worthy of Zim right now for you have had a war not long ago against an invading force, correct?" He asked. Neytiri gasped.

"How do you know of this?" She asked. Zim only laughed.

"It is Zim's job to know of stuff like this! He must learn all that he can about everything! The wildlife, the planet, the atmosphere, the climate! Every bit of detail!" Zim stated. Neytiri again eyed him.

"_Hhhhhmmmm. Should I trust this "Zim"? He could be here for some secret evil reason! However, he is very small…about 4'5 but as it always goes: Never under estimate your enemy for it can be your downfall_" Neytiri thought and brought her hand to her chin and started to make up her mind. After she finished thinking, Neytiri bent down to his level.

"Zim, I have made up my mind. I shall take you to my clan and they shall inspect you, to determine whether or not you really are here to learn more about us. I am not trusting you, only to see if you are telling the truth" Neytiri told him and Zim nodded. Inside, Zim had a wicked grin on his face.

"I understand fully…um? What is your name Na'vi?" Zim asked.

"It is Neytiri Zim" She said as she climbed up onto a tree.

"I understand fully Ney-tiri!" Zim finished what he began.

"Do you know how to climb Zim?" She asked. Zim smirked.

"With Zim's superior technology, he can accomplish any goal!" He said as his Spider-legs came out of his P.A.K and he latched himself onto the tree. Neytiri gasped in awe and shock and only blinked at Zim for a few seconds.

"_It is a great thing not to under estimate him now, those…metal legs look very sharp. Could even be sharp enough to cut into the Palulukan (Thanator)!" _Neytiri thought and then the two raced off toward her clan, with Zim right behind her.

"I hope Jake will know what to do when we arrive back to my clan" Neytiri said to herself and bit her lower lip as horrible memories from the war flashed through her head.

A/N: Do ya like it?


End file.
